


Ready For The Weekend

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: A Summer Affair [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant/Top Dean, Feminization, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel talks to Anna and then heads to Dean's for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Ready For The Weekend 狂欢周末](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420993) by [destielarmyCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN)



> No smut in this first part but I promise the next chapter will just be porn, porn, porn

Castiel reached home about half an hour later with his face as red as a tomato. His hair was in complete disarray and some of it was plastered on his face due to the sweat. He panted for air as he finally set foot on their doorstep hunched over with his hands braced on his knees. It was about a mile from home when the nervousness of what was going to happen once he got home set in. He was about to talk to Anna about being gay and having a relationship with her ex-boyfriend which started in an act of infidelity. If he believes what Dean says though at that he and Anna were never serious, maybe she won’t be so upset about it.

With shaky legs, he limped into the house his muscles protested the entire way. He made his way to the kitchen where he found a glass and filled it up with cool water from the fridge and sipped it down. He knew he had over done it as he hadn’t ran more than a couple of miles in a while and this morning he had run at least ten. When the glass was empty, he washed it and put it in the sink before he wiped his wet hands on his sweat ridden shirt. He grimaced as he looked down at himself. He really needed to shower and change his clothes before he did anything else. He felt the start of chaffing about a mile into the run home from the mess in his shorts and it had made itself known now that he had stopped moving for a while.

Quietly, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. It was still early and he didn’t want to wake anyone up and have to explain where he had been. He knew he could just tell them a partial truth and tell them he had gone for a run but he had never been very good at lying. Luckily, Castiel made it safely to his room without any interference. He stripped off and dumped his clothes into the hamper to wash later. He would rather wash his own cum stained clothes than have someone else find it. That would be unbelievably embarrassing. He remembered his session from last night and mentally made a note to wash his bedding at the same time.

The cool tile under his feet was a welcome sensation to his sore feet as he entered the bathroom to turn on the shower. He set it to a warmish temperature and waited for it to heat up. When it was finally at a suitable temperature, he stepped in and let the water wash away the sweat from his body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the spray while he ran his hands through his hair. He dreaded getting out because that meant he would have to talk to Anna. He had no idea where he would begin with the conversation. Would he start with Dean or would he start with the fact that he’s gay and go from there? If Anna already knew that Castiel was gay, it would be pointless to start off with that so maybe it was best to start with Dean and why he had been ignoring her for the majority of the summer.

With that decided, Castiel turned the temperature up a little bit as his body had cooled down somewhat after his exercise and had started to shiver slightly. With the temperature increased, he shampooed his hair to get rid of the sweat and then proceeded to soap his body. Normally in his morning showers he would rub one out but with his run and his time with Dean, his body was slightly exhausted and he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Instead, he just shut the water off and shook his head to get rid of the excess water. If he was going to be spending the weekend with Dean then he may as well save his energy for then. The thought had him giddy inside but he still didn’t know how he was going to get away with spending all that time with Dean. His family knew he didn’t have any friends. Maybe Anna would be able to come up with a cover for him but first he would have to get through his conversation with her.

A sigh escaped Castiel’s lips as he stepped out of the shower and reached over for his towel. He ran it through his hair and got the excess water out before he wrapped the towel around his waist and trod out back to his bedroom. He made his way over to his dresser and found a pair of board shorts and the first tee shirt he was able to find which happened to be a black Metallica shirt. He chucked it on over his head before he dropped his towel and put on his shorts. One leg was all back with the logo in grey and the other leg was black and white stripes. It was one of his favourite pairs to wear. He tied the draw string and let out another sigh. If he didn’t hurry, Anna would leave for work and then he would have to wait for her to get home before he could talk to her which would mean he would have to delay heading over to Dean’s. He didn’t want that to happen so with every bit of confidence he could muster, he left his room and set out for Anna’s.

When he arrived in front of Anna’s door, the door was still closed which meant Anna was still home. With a tentative hand, he knocked on the door lightly and waited. The door opened to reveal a confused and thankfully dressed Anna a few moments later and Castiel sent her a shy smile.

“Can I talk to you?” Castiel asked his voice quiet and sheepish

Anna looked at Castiel and eyed him suspiciously “Has this got something to do with why you’ve been avoiding me for most of the summer?” Castiel nodded not looking up from where he stared at his bare feet. He wiggled his toes and watched them move as Anna spoke “Alright then come in. I don’t have long before I have to leave for work so you’ll have to talk while I get ready”

“That’s fine,” Castiel spoke as he followed Anna into the room and shut the door behind him. Anna moved away from where Castiel stood and Castiel moved to sit on her bed which was made beautifully as always. He played with a loose thread on the comforter as Anna went over to her dresser and started to apply her make-up.

“So what is it?” Anna said “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Castiel swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. “You have to promise you won’t get mad and hit me or hurt the other person this involves” Castiel started as he looked over at Anna with a serious expression. He didn’t want to get hit and he didn’t want Dean to get hit. Anna had every right to be angry if she wanted to be but that didn’t mean that she was able to hurt Castiel and Dean. Anna looked extremely confused and sceptical but nodded in agreement anyway.

“This is really hard to get out” Castiel began “I’m seeing someone. It’s Dean.” Castiel rushed out. He wanted to get that part over and done with. He looked up at Anna and her expression was nonchalant.

“So…” Anna dragged out as she looked over at Castiel still applying her make-up “You thought you’d be mad because you’ve started a relationship with Dean? We aren’t together anymore. We had a fling for a couple of weeks but that was it. I thought he would’ve told you this? He obviously told you that I knew you were gay or you would have started with that”

Castiel wanted to say yes that’s exactly why he was nervous and thought she would be angry but no he had to tell his sister the truth. He didn’t want any secrets between them now or ever. If this thing between he and Dean lasted he didn’t want it to come out later and be a big deal. It would be better to get it all out now and then they can go from there. Instead, Castiel shook his head and bit his lip. “No,” he spoke quietly “There’s more” Castiel looked up at Anna again. She deserved Castiel telling her to her face not into the ground “You remember a while ago when Mom forced Dean to sleep in my room?” Castiel looked over at Anna with a rock of worry sat in his gut that started to churn every second of silence that passed. He kept looking over at Anna to monitor her reaction. When she burst out laughing, Castiel felt extremely confused.

“Are you saying… you and Dean… got together then?” She spoke through her laughs at Castiel’s nod, she laughed even harder. “Oh my god that his hilarious” she rasped as she wiped her eyes free of the tears “I knew he had a thing for you and you him but I didn’t think you’d do it there. God Castiel you horn-dog”

Castiel elected to ignore that latter part of Anna’s sentence “So you’re not mad?” He asked tentatively. It was obvious that Anna found the whole situation hysterical but maybe that was a cover for her true emotions. Castiel really just needed to know where he stood.

Anna calmed herself and moved over to where Castiel was still seated on the bed. She reached down and took Castiel’s hands in her own and bent over so she could look her brother in the eye.

“I am in no way mad at you or Dean. What Dean and I had was nothing more than a few good nights. That’s it. If you and Dean are serious or are looking to get serious then I’m fully behind you guys. I wouldn’t advise coming out to the ‘rents though. They won’t take too happily to that.”

Castiel nodded. He was a bit disappointed that he had to hide who he was from his family. He knew the majority of his siblings would be just like Anna and accept him for who he was except his parents weren’t like that. They had made their views on homosexuality well known and Castiel was saddened to say it was not a good one. So Castiel had been forced to hide who he was but apparently he hadn’t been subtle enough because Anna knew. How she knew, Castiel wouldn’t know and if he was honest, he didn’t think he wanted to know. Instead, he asked about the weekend.

“Uhm, Dean’s invited me to his house for the weekend and I don’t know how I would cover that with Mom and Dad. They know I don’t have any friends” Castiel spoke while he nibbled on his bottom lip to try come up with a suitable story of what to tell his parents.

Anna was silent for a moment and took a seat next to Castiel. After a few moments silence, she voiced her idea “Well how ‘bout this. I tell them that we’re going to head up to your college and check out the area for the weekend and see if we can make you some friends. I’ll go hang out with my friends for the weekend and you have your time with Dean. We’ll just turn our cells off and just pretend that we want the weekend to ourselves”

Castiel nodded as he thought it over “That could work”

“Of course it will. I came up with it” She smirked and winked over at Castiel who just rolled his eyes. His sister was rather boastful.

“Thank you Anna” Castiel spoke as he leant over and hugged his sister “You’re the best. I’m also so sorry that I avoided you all summer. I felt so guilty about everything with Dean and he didn’t tell me he broke up with you and we kind of had our thing more than once” he said sheepishly

Anna pulled back and stared Castiel in the eye “What?!” She yelled but still quiet enough that it wouldn’t be heard. “So the entire time you were with Dean you thought we were still together? Geeze Castiel, what a brother you are” She slapped Castiel on the shoulder as she spoke.

“I know!” Castiel defended “But it just happened and I felt so guilty and that’s why I avoided you but if you two weren’t together, no harm done right?”

Anna sighed and looked Castiel in the eye “I guess not. Still that’s pretty low Castiel even if it wasn’t what you thought”

“I know” Castiel repeated “and I’m sorry”

Anna embraced Castiel in a hug again which he didn’t hesitate to return. “It’s okay Castiel. No harm done.” She pulled away from the hug and stood from the bed “Now, I’ve got to get to work. I’ll come home on my lunch break and pack. I suggest you leave before Mom and Dad get home. I’ll ring them and tell them what’s happening and say we are going to leave straight from my work. I’ll pick you up from Dean’s at 5pm on Sunday and bring you back home alright?”

Castiel nodded eagerly and smiled up at his sister before he stood to his feet and kissed his sister on the cheek. “You’re the best, Anna”

“Yeah, yeah I know” Anna bragged before she pushed Castiel out the door “Now get. I’ll see you on Sunday”

With one last smile over his shoulder, Castiel headed out of his sister’s room and over to his own. He flopped down on his bed after he closed the door and locked it. The dread and worry had dissipated during that conversation. He couldn’t believe how his sister had understood everything. He really had underestimated her kindness. He had a smile a mile wide when he picked up his phone to message Dean.

**[To Dean: Everything went well. Anna is going to cover for me. Message when you have a chance]**

He knew Dean would be busy with work and didn’t expect to get a reply straight away. When he didn’t get one, he wasn’t upset. Instead, he decided that now was a good time to start packing up some stuff to take with him to Dean’s. He knew the day was going to pass extremely slowly because he was so excited for the weekend with Dean but he didn’t care. It was definitely going to be worth the wait.

Once he had packed some clothes and other necessities, Castiel collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted from both the lack of sleep and the exercise he had done that morning. He glanced up at his bedside clock and saw it was only ten o’clock which meant that he had a lot of time to spare before Dean would be finished. He didn’t even notice he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by his phone buzzing loudly by his head.

Groggily, he left his head where it was buried in his pillows and put his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He greeted. It came out muffled as he was more talking in to the pillow than to the phone.

“Oh sorry princess did I wake you from your beauty sleep?” It was Dean. Dean was calling him.

“Shit what’s the time?” Castiel asked as he quickly pushed himself up off the bed to look at the clock.

“Relax princess, it’s only three. I had a quick break so I thought I’d call and see how it went with Anna”

Castiel relaxed as Dean told him it was only three but grumbled a little at the use of princess again. He had a look at the clock just to be sure Dean wasn’t lying and of course he was telling the truth. Castiel flipped over and relaxed back onto the bed.

“Yeah she uhm laughed when I told her the first time we did something was when we were in my bed together; a lot.” Castiel threw his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed he just knew that he was. And then, Dean started laughing just to make his cheeks redder. “Why does everyone start laughing?”

“I’m sorry…” Dean replied through his laughter “But it is kind of funny. I mean no one and I _mean no one_ would expect you to be the type of guy to suck someone off while they’re sleeping let alone sending a picture of you getting yourself off too. You just look so innocent” Dean barely got the last sentence out before he started laughing again.

“Yeah well if you keep laughing I know someone who won’t be getting any more pictures” Dean abruptly stopped laughing which caused Castiel to smirk “Yeah that’s what I thought” he spoke with a small laugh.

“Yeah, yeah whatever princess. So what’s Anna’s cover for the weekend?” Dean asked curiously

Castiel sighed as he replied “Well, she said that she’ll ring our parents and tell them we’re heading up to my college for the weekend to find me some friends before the semester starts but in reality she’s going to her friends and I’ll be with you”

Dean hummed an approval “What if they need to contact you?”

“Anna said we just turn off our phones and tell them that we wanted the weekend to ourselves. She’s going to pick me up at five on Sunday”

“Awesome” Dean replied and Castiel could pretty much hear his grin through the phone “Gives us all weekend to have some fun. Anything in particular you want?” He asked.

Castiel thought it over for a minute. He wasn’t prepared for that question but now that it had been asked he couldn’t stop his thoughts as they ran wild of all the things he and Dean could get up to over the weekend. “Uhm not really anything specific” Castiel replied he could feel his dick as it twitched in his shorts “But I wish you were here just so we could start the weekend already. This morning wasn’t nearly enough to sate me”

“Jesus princess I was talking more in the vicinity of food but what you’re suggesting is so much better.” Castiel had to bite his lip from laughing. Of course Dean wasn’t talking about sex but at least he didn’t feel embarrassed about it. “I have another two hours left of my shift and then I’ll be done. You want to meet me here? You can probably come ‘round now. Bobby won’t mind if you hang round as long as you don’t distract me too much”

Castiel had to hold back a giggle. He was not a teenage girl with his first crush. “I’ll try to keep my hands to myself but the image I have of you all covered in grease right now isn’t doing anything to will away my arousal”

“I’m going to hang up now before you get me in trouble. I’ll see you soon?” Dean asked

“Yes Dean, I’ll be there soon” Castiel replied he was still grinning at the prospect of seeing Dean and he definitely wasn’t lying about his arousal levels. The image his brain had provided him with had him horny as hell. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep his hands to himself for long.

“Alright then, see you soon princess” Dean said in farewell before he hung up to get back to work.

Castiel put his phone down and stretched out like cat on his bed after his nap. He was excited to see Dean but he was still incredibly tired from his sleepless night even if he had slept for a few hours. With a small sigh, Castiel got up from his bed and picked up his bag from where he had placed it at the foot of his bed and threw it over his shoulder.

He crept out of his room unsure of who was home. He knew his parents would still be at work but wasn’t sure about his younger siblings. Fortunately, he made it to the front door without running into anyone and left his house and headed for the garage. It wasn’t as far as Dean’s home which he was grateful for because he didn’t think his muscles would let him go that far.

A short, half hour walk later, he was stood outside the garage. He pulled out his phone and stared up at the shop a little hesitant. He didn’t want to just waltz in there and get Dean in trouble but on the other hand, Dean more than likely wouldn’t have his phone on him while he worked. He stood there and shifted from foot to foot as he tried to decide what to do for far too long before he finally plucked up the courage to move into the garage.

As soon as he stepped inside, he saw Dean immediately who looked up to see who walked in. Castiel’s breath caught as he looked over at his boyfriend. He was exactly how his mind had pictured him. He had covered his lower half of his body with overalls but the upper part of the outfit was tied around his waist and the white shirt that he had worn that morning was even more stained. Dean had grease all up his arms and it covered his hands too as well as a light sheen to his skin from the sweat. Castiel felt his dick twitch. He wanted it bad.

He was so caught up in looking at Dean that he hadn’t even realised that Dean had moved closer until he was stood right in front of Castiel with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey princess” Dean greeted. He looked for a moment like he was going to kiss Castiel but thought better of it. “Follow me” Dean said and started to walk to where Castiel guessed was the staff room. Instead of stopping though, he grabbed his bad and walked straight out the back door and over towards his car where it was still parked from that morning.

When they reached the car, Dean went around to the trunk and opened it so they could dump their bag inside. “What about your work?” Castiel asked confused as Dean had told him he still had a couple of hours till he would be able to leave.

Dean shut the trunk and looked up to Castiel with a grin “Bobby let me head off early. Told him I have a hot date and he gave me the last two hours off” Castiel was still confused but couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events “With pay too” Dean added with a wink.

“So… we can go?” Castiel asked still unsure

“Yep” Dean replied before he moved over to the driver’s door and unlocked the car. Castiel stood dumbfounded for a second before he quickly made his way to the passenger door and slid inside.

What he didn’t expect was to be attacked as soon as he was inside. Dean’s mouth was on his and Castiel froze in shock before he relaxed into the kiss and let Dean do as he pleased because damn that tongue was talented. After a few moments of kissing, they parted for air.

“Come on let’s get to my house and start the weekend off with a bang. Literally” Dean grinned

Castiel rolled his eyes at the statement before he just laughed along with Dean. He couldn’t drive fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, porn, porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the bit with them in bed was inspired by [this](http://deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/50184143423)

Castiel couldn’t keep his hands to himself the entire drive and at one point, Dean actually pulled over and pushed him to the other side of the car before he threatened to put him in the backseat if he didn’t keep his hands to himself. Castiel grumbled but agreed that he would rather get there in one piece than have an accident and ruin Dean’s precious car in the process. It was about two minutes after Dean pulled over that Castiel had a brilliant idea.

He couldn’t touch Dean but he could definitely touch himself.

He started off slow at first with his eyes on Dean the whole time. He knew Dean was trying to concentrate on the road and avoided looking over at Castiel so he had to be discrete at what he was doing so that when Dean did look over, it was too much of a sight to not touch Castiel.

A tentative hand made a slow movement from the seat where it was previously positioned to his thigh before it slowly slipped up the fabric of his shorts to his waistband. The shorts had a draw string and Velcro and he knew it would attract too much attention to undo the Velcro so instead Castiel palmed himself through the fabric to start. It was slow concentric circles to start with but as he had been half hard since they had got into the car, it wasn’t nearly enough for his now hard dick.

With another slow movement, eyes still on Dean, he undid the drawstring of his shorts. He was quite thankful at this point that they were one size too big because it meant that he had enough space to slide his hand down without disrupting the Velcro.

When his hand hit the sensitive flesh of his arousal, Castiel had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. God it felt good and he was just turned on even more by the fact that Dean was right next to him unaware of what Castiel was doing. He gripped his erection in a loose hold and started to rub his shaft in slow movements. When Dean let out a small sigh, Castiel stopped as he thought that Dean was about to turn and catch him in the act but then again wasn’t that the point? Castiel smirked to himself and kept moving his hand in the confines of his shorts.

His speed increased with his need for more pressure on his hardened member. He was still mindful of the fact that he was trying to get to a state that he was utterly irresistible before Dean noticed but now that he had started, he didn’t know if he could hold out that long. He wanted Dean to catch him with his pants down; literally.

Just as Castiel had removed his hands from his shorts and in the process of moving his hands to slide his shorts down, Dean looked over.

“You okay?” Dean asked eyeing Castiel’s face. He guessed that he looked a little debauched at this stage but he was no way near fucked out just yet. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded and smiled in reply and turned to look out the window while he hoped that Dean would return his concentration to the road.

He could still feel Dean’s eyes as they burned holes into the back of his head for a few moments, before he felt the heat disappear and Castiel slowly turned his head to see if he was right. He was and Dean was once again concentrated on the road. Either he hadn’t noticed Castiel’s arousal or he just assumed that he was anticipating what was to come.

Castiel slipped both his hands to the back of the waistband of his shorts and lifted his hips just enough that he could slide his shorts down over his ass along with his boxer briefs. He did it slowly and cautiously as he knew that Dean was no doubt aware of Castiel in his peripheral vision. Finally, he had slipped them down enough that his erection had sprung free. He had to hold back a hiss as the cool air bushed across the tip.

With a look down at his cock, Castiel couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to as he gripped it and stroked in earnest. He didn’t care now. There was precum leaking from the tip which he smeared with his thumb and dragged it down with his hand to use as lubricant. A thought entered his mind and before he could think twice, Castiel had kicked off his slides and twisted in his seat so that his back was pressed up against the door, one foot on the bench seat where it almost touched Dean’s thigh and the other still placed on the floor. He bit his lip and looked up at Dean before he let out a high pitched moan as he pumped out more precum. This time, he attracted the attention of Dean.

“What th-“ the rest of his sentence died on his tongue as he turned his head to look at Castiel. His mouth gaped in surprise before his eyes blew wide with lust. “Fuck” he panted.

Castiel smirked “That was the idea” as he continued to pump his dick. He grew a little bolder and decided it was time to fuck up into his fist now that Dean was watching. “Can we… can we stop… need it… now” Castiel panted out as he stared over at Dean.

“Jesus Christ, princess. Can’t you wait like five minutes? We’re almost there” Dean asked and even though his words told Castiel to wait, his body was about ready to pounce on top of Castiel and fuck him raw. His eyes gave him away and Castiel couldn’t resist in teasing him further.

His hips picked up his rhythm while his hand gripped tighter and his moans became louder and needier as he wanted Dean to do exactly what his body wanted him to. With a glance down, Castiel saw the effect clear as day as the front of Dean’s jeans were tented. The foot Castiel had planted on the bench seat moved and slid across Dean’s jean clad thigh but before Dean could protest, Castiel had slid his bare foot over the fabric and started to palm Dean with his toes. Even under his feet, Castiel could feel the size of Dean and that just made him want it even more. He needed it now and Dean was going to give it to him.

“Pull over” Castiel demanded. There was no question in it now. He didn’t care that Dean was older and had been more dominant in this relationship, he wanted Dean now and he was going to get it.

“No” Dean replied with so much strain to his voice Castiel knew it wouldn’t take much to get him to give in.

“Pull. Over.” Castiel repeated this time emphasizing what he said with a hard rub to Dean’s crotch.

Once again, Dean replied in the negative. “We’re almost there princess. You can wait till we get to my house then I’ll fuck you. Alright?”

Castiel whined in protest but he’d be lying if Dean holding his control like that didn’t turn him on more. He fucked into his fist in earnest and searched for his release just so he could cum all over his fist and Dean’s car in an act of protest but before he could Dean’s hand was on his cock in a flash and squeezed the base which kept his orgasm at bay.

“Dean” Castiel whined out

“No” he asserted “If you cum in my car right now I won’t let you cum tonight”

Castiel’s head thumped back onto the window in defeat. Dean wanted his way and Castiel was just going to let him. He knew that Dean would follow through on his threat and he really didn’t want that to happen so he slid his foot out of Dean’s lap and his hands down onto the leather upholstery where they clenched.

“Are you going to be good princess and not touch till we get home?” Dean spoke condescendingly and if Castiel hadn’t been so turned on by his dominant display just moments ago, not to mention his hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock, he would have been angry but instead he just nodded. “Good. Now pull your shorts up. We’re home and I don’t want your pretty little dick out for the neighbour’s to see”

Castiel obliged quickly before he settled back into the seat and faced forwards again. His hands were clenched on his thighs after he had pulled his shorts up. He stared down at his tented erection and watched it twitch as he remembered Dean’s assertion on him. He didn’t realise he was so submissive but as he looked back on their encounters, Dean had always told Castiel what to do and had now only just realised how much he had liked it.

When Dean slowed, Castiel looked out the window and saw that they were indeed at Dean’s home. He parked outside the house by the kerb in exactly the same place he had been that morning before he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car without another glance at Castiel.

It took Castiel a moment to gather himself before he followed Dean out of the car to see him at the trunk collecting their bags. He got Castiel’s as well and threw it over his shoulder before he slammed the trunk down. He moved to the driver’s door and locked the car before he moved towards the house. He still hadn’t looked at Castiel and he started to think Dean was mad at him. He followed like a stray puppy to the front door where he waited for Dean to unlock it. Once he had, Dean walked inside and Castiel followed.

He had never been in Dean’s house before only ever on the front step or the footpath to pick up or drop off Anna but he didn’t have a chance to look around because as soon as the door was shut, Castiel was pressed against it and Dean’s body was lined up with his their erections pressed together. Castiel let out a groan and wrapped his hands into Dean’s hair.

“So fucking hot princess” Dean whispered into Castiel’s neck before he bit down and sucked a mark. His hips rolled into Castiel’s but he couldn’t press back because Dean’s hands were gripped onto Castiel’s hips and forced them still against the door. “Such a little tease aren’t you? Want me so bad you’d let me take you wherever I wanted to. Wouldn’t you?”

It took Castiel to a moment to realise Dean actually asked him a question and expected an answer but once he had, he didn’t hesitate to reply in the affirmative. He wasn’t going to lie to Dean. If Dean wanted to take him in the middle of a crowd then he’d let him. He’s not an exhibitionist but he wouldn’t deny Dean anything and as it’s so early in the relationship, Castiel should really be worried about that but for some reason he’s not, and as Dean’s hips rolled, he failed to care.

“So good for me princess” Dean praised as he reached for Castiel’s shorts and ripped the Velcro free. The sound made Castiel’s dick let out another drop of precum in anticipation of what it meant and before he knew it, his pants and underwear were down by his ankles and Dean’s hands had slid down to palm his ass. “Mmm” Dean hummed into Castiel’s neck where he still sucked marks. Castiel knew he was going to go home with hickeys on his neck but that would be easy to explain to his parents. He could pass it off as some girl getting friendly with him at a club. His parents didn’t care if he had sex just if as long as it was with the opposite sex. “Jump for me” Dean ordered and Castiel did so without thinking twice.

He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist without even the possibility that Dean wouldn’t catch him running through his mind. His trust in the man was proved to be well placed as Dean caught him while his hand still palmed at Castiel’s bare ass and now, his dick was pushed against Dean’s jeans permanently which caused a delicious friction. Dean spun them round as Castiel was finally able to roll his hips and started to walk.

As he did, Castiel claimed his lips for the first time since they had got into the Impala all the way back at the auto-shop and Castiel hadn’t realised how much he had craved it until he finally got it. Dean’s lips were amazing. They were made for kissing and his tongue did things that had Castiel moaning unable to do anything but let Dean do as he pleased.

Castiel’s eyes had slipped closed as they kissed but they sprang open as one of the hands that had been palming his flesh slid to the cleft of his ass and one of Dean’s fingers teased at his entrance. Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t take him dry and his hands were still covered in grease but Castiel felt a little startled.

“Relax princess” Dean soothed as he pulled back when he realised that Castiel had frozen “Not going to take you dry.” Castiel did relax and Dean chuckled before he claimed Castiel’s lips again. “Shower?” he asked as he pulled back to look Castiel in the eye.

Castiel merely shrugged “As long as there’s lube”

Dean smirked at him before he kissed him again. Dean walked as they kissed and they banged into furniture and a couple of walls but they finally found the bathroom and were inside in a second. Dean only let Castiel go once they were inside so he could turn the shower on. It wasn’t as fancy as Castiel’s own but he didn’t mind. It was a corner shower with glass doors and a white plastic tray at the bottom to step into. It wasn’t very big but with what they were planning to do, it didn’t need to be.

While the water was getting up to temperature, Dean lifted Castiel up and placed him on the counter next to the basin and stepped back again. Castiel was achingly hard at this point and all he wanted was for Dean to give him the release that he wanted so badly but with Dean so far away, that wasn’t going to happen. Dean had said that he could touch when they got back to his house and he was going to take advantage of that. Castiel reached behind and took his shirt off his head before he returned his sight to Dean. Dean eyed Castiel with lust blown eyes, his pupil taking up nearly the entirety of his iris before he licked his lips.

“So gorgeous,” Dean barely whispered.

Castiel shuddered under the praise. He had learned so much about himself in his time with Dean that he didn’t know what to do with. Castiel just bit his lip and eyed Dean hungrily as he wished the clothes gone. Dean must have seen it in his eyes and expression because next thing Castiel knew Dean had reached behind him and taken his shirt off his back. With the shirt gone, Castiel was free to ogle at Dean’s torso which he couldn’t wait to run his hands over but the man was just out of reach.

Dean teased him for a moment by running his hands down the newly revealed skin and Castiel felt his mouth go dry as he watched Dean unbuckle his jeans. They were undone antagonising slow and Castiel was almost about to jump off his makeshift seat and pounce on Dean and do it himself. But before he could, the jeans and briefs were discarded and Dean stood before him in all his naked glory. Castiel looked him up and down and bit his lip as he looked at Dean’s huge cock before he gripped his shaft and gave a few lazy tugs. He wanted that cock bad. He wanted to be stretched around it; wanted it in his mouth, feel it in his hand. They had all weekend and Castiel knew that he was going to learn every inch of it.

As if to tease him further, Dean gripped his cock and tugged without stepping closer.

“You want it princess?”

Castiel rolled his eyes “You know I do”

“Come get it then” and with that, Dean stepped even further away and stepped into the shower. He left the door open for Castiel to follow which he did as fast as he could.

“You’re such a fucking tease” Castiel complained as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his hands around Dean. Dean only chuckled and kissed Castiel while he dragged him under the spray.

“Says the one that was jacking off while I drove”

“Touché” Castiel retorts with a smirk.

Said smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Dean pulled Castiel close, kissed him within an inch of his life and locked their hips together so that their groins rubbed against one another which sent Castiel on a downward spiral as he succumbed to his arousal. Castiel felt one of Dean’s hands snake between them as their tongues roamed one another’s mouths and started to jack them both off.

Although Dean’s hands were big, one hand wasn’t giving the friction they both desperately needed and soon Castiel’s own hand moved with Dean’s to get them off. Castiel was caught in two minds of wanting to orgasm as they were and also wanting to have Dean drive home inside him. When they parted for air, Castiel voiced what he wanted.

“Dean,” he panted “I want… I want you in me”

“Later princess. We have all weekend” Dean cooed as he continued to search for their releases.

Castiel sighed. He really wanted Dean to take him now but he was right. They did have all weekend and Castiel was definitely going to take advantage of the time they had. “Then… at least…” Castiel panted between moans. Dean really did have fantastic hands “do it… properly” Castiel jumped then with his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and locked his legs around his waist so that Dean had no choice but to push them back into the tiled wall so they would stay up right. One of Dean’s arms wound its way under Castiel to support his weight while the other kept its grip where it was and continued its strokes.

Where Castiel was, he had the best leverage to fuck into Dean’s hand which he did earnestly but then suddenly Dean’s hand was gone from between them and had moved to Castiel’s thigh as did the other. Castiel whined in protest at the loss which just earned a chuckle from Dean.

“I want you to cum like this princess; rutting up against me. Think you can do it?” Dean asked fondly as if he knew he had asked a lot of Castiel but wanted Castiel to try his best for him. Castiel wanted to make Dean happy. He didn’t know if he would be able to do it but he was definitely going to try. He nodded his head as Dean looked up at him. “Good princess” he chuckled before he bit down on Castiel’s collar bone. It caused a loud cry to escape from Castiel’s lips but it sent his hips into motion.

Castiel curled his arms tighter around Dean’s neck and hauled himself impossibly close so that their bodies were practically stuck together. If it wasn’t for the water that had drenched their torsos earlier, they more than likely would be. Castiel’s hips rolled into Dean’s abdomen and it relieved some pressure but he didn’t think it would be enough. Castiel needed Dean’s hands on him but he wasn’t going to get it. He knew that much.

“Been thinking about this all day princess” Dean murmured when he had taken a break from sucking on Castiel’s pulse “What I’m going to do to you. How I’m going to make you cum so many times that I’ll ruin you for anyone else”

“Fuck, Dean” Castiel panted as his hips moved faster. He needed release and if he wasn’t going to get Dean’s talented fingers like he wanted then his dirty talk was going to have to be enough. “More” he whined

“You want more princess? You want to know what I’m going to do to you?” Dean questioned

Castiel could only nod. His eyes were squeezed shut as he searched for his release. He needed it so bad and he could feel himself building but it was just out of reach. He needed more of Dean, more pressure on his cock, more words in his ear.

“I know you love my huge cock. You need it bad don’t you? You crave it. Your little toys aren’t enough are they princess?” Dean continued. His voice was so low and so fucking sexy that Castiel could feel himself step closer to the edge where he wanted to fall so desperately. “Need to get you a bigger toy don’t we? Maybe one of my cock so that you can fuck yourself even when I’m not with you ‘cause you’ve got a greedy pussy don’t you? Need to be filled with my cock all the time. Never sated are you princess?”

Castiel writhed uncontrollably at Dean’s words. God how he wanted. He was close, the closest he had been to the edge but still he wasn’t there. He needed that little bit more to push him over. His head nodded at Dean’s words but he didn’t even know if Dean was looking at him as his eyes were still firmly closed while he imagined what Dean had in store for him this weekend. His fingers gripped tighter into Dean’s shoulders and he buried his face into Dean’s drenched locks.

“Come on princess. I want to hear those pretty noises. Don’t hide them from me. I love those noises you make. They make me hard just by thinking about them. So hard to work today. Kept thinking about what I was going to do and all the sounds you were going to make. Had me so hard princess. I didn’t jack off though. Saved it all up for you. Going to pump your pussy full of my cum. Paint you white”

That was it. Castiel was gone. The thought of Dean thinking about him while he was at work had pretty much done it but then the thought of Dean pumping his seed into him had sent him flying over the edge. His vision went white and he felt his limbs wind tighter around Dean as his orgasm ripped through him and he came between them. He had coated their torsos in his seed and if they hadn’t been so squished together he had no doubt that he would have cum on his chin. His hips rolled through the aftershocks and he could faintly hear Dean as he talked him though it and calmed him down.

“So good for me princess” he lulled while he pressed soft kisses into Castiel’s neck.

As he came down from his high, his body went boneless. He couldn’t keep his grip around Dean’s neck and his legs were jelly as he relaxed. Dean couldn’t hold his weight and they slipped down slowly to the tray of the shower while Dean murmured in his ear the entire time. When he came round he realised he was sat in Dean’s lap and once he gathered enough energy to open his eyes, he looked up at Dean to see him smiling down at him.

“You okay?” he asked.

Castiel nodded “More than okay” he smiled as he leant up and kissed Dean with passion. Their tongues tangled and he could taste Dean and the fresh water that was still running over them.

“You did so well” Dean panted as they parted. It was when Castiel looked down shyly that he noticed Dean was still hard. He eyed Dean’s cock hungrily. He wanted it in his mouth again. He needed it to fill him up.

“Let me suck you” Castiel requested with a glance up to Dean. When he got a grin in return, he quickly slid out of Dean’s lap and forced him to stand so he would have enough room in the cramped space.

Once Dean was stood, Castiel rose to his knees and gripped Dean’s thighs. The hair under his palm had his dick give a valiant twitch at getting hard again but even though he was a teenager, he still needed a little more recovery time than a few minutes. Castiel dug his fingers into the flesh as he leant forward and gave Dean’s cock a kitten lick. The man above him groaned and one of his hands found its way to Castiel’s hair where it gripped tight. Castiel moaned and wrapped his lips around Dean’s girth. It had his mouth stretched wide and he could feel his chapped lips crack but he loved it. The stretch was just like when Dean was in his ass and that thought made him groan around Dean’s cock.

“So good princess” Dean praised “So good for me”

Castiel bobbed his head down as far as he could go which wasn’t very far in terms of Dean’s length. He felt the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged. He pulled back in frustration that he couldn’t get as much of Dean in him as he wanted to.

“It’s okay princess. Just relax” Dean helped and patted his head

Castiel took what Dean said and tried to relax his throat so he could take Dean down again. This time he got a little further before he once again gagged and had to pull back. Castiel was beyond annoyed now. He so badly wanted to deep throat Dean. He knew it would be a slow process especially with the size of Dean but he wanted to do it now. With one final effort he swallowed Dean down. This time knowing how far he could go and pulled back enough so he wouldn’t gag. Dean’s hand gripped his locks again. Castiel smiled as best he could around the girth as he swallowed. He had Dean a moaning mess and it pleased him that he had made Dean like that.

“Pretty little mouth is made for cock isn’t it princess? Just like your tight pussy” Dean’s mouth spewed out filth as Castiel sucked him down as best he could. It was sloppy and wet especially with the water still running over them but it mixed in with Castiel’s spit and Dean’s cock was covered. Castiel groaned every time a new spurt of precum hit his tongue as if it was a prize for his work. It had his dick hard again between his legs but he didn’t touch himself. This was for Dean.

Castiel could tell Dean was getting close but the sounds he made and the grip in Castiel’s hair where his hand pulled tight almost as if he was forcing Castiel to stay on his dick. Castiel didn’t need the hand. He wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, Castiel let one of his hands that still gripped into Dean’s thighs slide down to his balls where he started to play. He rolled them in his hand and massaged them as he would his own and he could feel them pull tight into Dean’s body. He was about to spurt his load.

With one last rub, Castiel let his hand fall off Dean’s scrotum much to Dean’s protest. He slipped Dean free of his mouth and looked up at him through his eyelashes. It was difficult, with the water running down, to see but Dean’s slack jaw and hooded eyes were clearly visible.

“Cum on my face” Castiel breathed as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s erection and started to pump. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean’s face as he continued to get Dean to the edge and when Dean looked down to see Castiel still stared up at him, it was all over.

Dean came with a groan and coated Castiel’s face. It went everywhere; clung to his lashes and eyebrows and Castiel was quick enough to open his mouth so some of it landed on his tongue. He pumped Dean dry and then he had to quickly hold onto Dean’s hips so he didn’t collapse down onto the floor like Castiel did. When Dean appeared to be steady, Castiel stood to his feet carefully and made sure that the back of his head was to the spray so it didn’t wash off before Dean saw it.

When Dean opened his eyes, he groaned again when he looked at Castiel.

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Dean joked before he pulled Castiel towards him and explored Castiel’s mouth with his tongue no doubt tasting himself. When Dean pulled back, he had some of the semen on himself and Castiel didn’t hesitate to lean forward and lick it off. “You are one kinky son of a bitch” Dean laughed.

“Says the one calling me princess” Castiel retorted

“Yeah but you like it” Dean replied but before Castiel could protest, Dean continued “And don’t even pretend that you don’t because otherwise you would have told me to stop. I hear your little moans when I say it”

Castiel thought over what Dean had said for a moment. Sure at first it had been frustrating that he didn’t actually say Castiel’s name before they started all this but now that Dean had said how he had moaned when Dean called him it and had never actually voiced his objection to the name, he had caught himself out. He did like it. Instead of admitting that he was wrong, he leant in and claimed his lips to show it with his mouth. He pulled Dean’s bottom lip between his own and nibbled lightly before he pulled back again dragging his lip with him.

“Come on” Dean said after a moment “Let’s get this oil off me and then you can see my bedroom”

Castiel smirked as he reached for the body wash.

They stepped out of the shower not long after and didn’t bother to dry off or redress. Dean grabbed Castiel again and pulled him close as they made their way to Dean’s bedroom. Dean was hard again after the gentle touches that Castiel had graced him with as he washed him but there was a silent agreement that they wouldn’t touch until they were in Dean’s bed. They shared lazy kisses that had Castiel wanting more and more of Dean. He couldn’t get enough of the man.

Finally, Castiel was thrown non-graciously onto the bed with a yelp. Dean followed and crawled over the top of him where he graced Castiel’s body with gentle kisses until he reached Castiel’s lips where they joined together again. Their lips were swollen red from all the kisses they had shared along with the small bites that they would give to one another to make it a little more rough. It was as if they had known each other for years and no longer had to tell each other how they liked it even though before today, they had only been with each other twice.

“Tell me what you want” Dean asked after another rough make-out session that had Castiel gasping for air by the end of it.

“Doggy style. Hard, fast, rough” Castiel answered and it was exactly how he got it.

Dean wasted no time as he flipped Castiel onto his stomach and forced him onto his knees his face pressed into Dean’s pillow. His dick twitched at the smell of Dean all around him and he buried himself further into his pillow just to keep his ass in the air and not buck into nothing.

Soon, Dean’s lubricated fingers were playing with his rim and he groaned. Dean drove him to the edge so many times with just his fingers but always pulled back before Castiel could hurtle over. Castiel hated it but he loved it. He loved being on edge only to be dragged back again. He wanted his orgasm to be ripped from him that he came so hard he couldn’t think and he wanted Dean to do it to him.

When he was stretched around three fingers, his hips fucked back onto them and he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Dean inside him. He wanted to be stretched around his huge cock and he needed it now.

“Dean…” Castiel panted as he lifted his head so Dean could hear him “Need you… now” he groaned.

“What’s the magic word princess?” Dean teased. God Castiel was going to kill him. He would get fucked first and then he was going to kill him.

“Fucken hell Dean. Fuck me already” He growled but when Dean didn’t remove his fingers, Castiel let out a small sigh “Please” he begged as he put his frustration aside.

“That’s it princess” Dean tormented.

Castiel didn’t have long to get annoyed further because Dean’s fingers were gone and Dean slid home. It was one hard long thrust that pushed Castiel up the bed as they both groaned in unison. Dean draped himself over Castiel’s back his hands braced himself up a bit on either side of Castiel’s head so his weight wasn’t solely on Castiel which he was grateful for. Castiel’s head was still firmly pressed into the pillows and his hands gripped at the edges and pushed the pillow in more. The stretch was the best feeling Castiel had ever felt. He knew he would never get tired of this. He craved it so much.

“You know what princess?” Dean breathed into his ear “I don’t think I’ll get you that toy of my dick. You know why?” Castiel was in no state to answer and Dean knew this. “Because you need to crave it; beg me so fucking prettily for it.” He nosed at the shell of Castiel’s ear as he spoke and his lips brushed over the skin “Bet you’d get so desperate for it that you’d do anything wouldn’t you princess?”

Castiel could do nothing but moan his approval. Dean already knew that he had ruined Castiel for anyone else. He needed the stretch and the burn and he knew that Dean could give it to him which meant Castiel was never going to leave him.

At Castiel’s lack of actual reply, Dean’s hips rocked. Castiel groaned as he pushed back as he wanted to get Dean deeper inside him. He was sick of the talking and he wanted the pounding. As Dean’s hips moved, Castiel turned his head so he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean had dropped a little further down so he was now rested on his elbows as his hips rocked. A hand moved into Castiel’s hair and pushed his head down further into the pillows. Castiel let out a moan into the pillow as Dean’s hips rose and he slipped almost all the way out before he slammed straight back in again.

The thrusts Dean performed had Castiel pushed further and further into the mattress and sent shockwaves through his body and they never relented. His pace was brutal and precise. Dean knew exactly where Castiel’s prostate was and would brush past it on every other thrust just to tease Castiel that little bit more.

“Your pussy is so fucking good princess. So good for me” Dean panted through harsh breaths. His words were pressed into Castiel’s neck where he had buried his face while he thrust. If it wasn’t for Dean holding him down, Castiel didn’t think he’d be able to stay still. His erection was squeezed between the mattress and his body which allowed him no access and minimal friction from Dean’s brutal thrusts against the sheets. Castiel thought then that Dean was going to make him cum untouched again but then suddenly, Castiel could breathe in somewhat fresh air and he was no longer pressed into the mattress.

Castiel opened his eyes to see that Dean had wrapped his hands around Castiel’s torso and had lifted him to his knees so that now they were both upright while Dean continued his thrusts. Castiel’s head fell back to Dean’s shoulder while one of his hands moved to grip the back of Dean’s head the other found a place to grip on Dean’s ass. They moved as one and every thrust had Castiel gasping for air as it was knocked out of him.

He bared his neck for Dean as Dean nuzzled into it and kissed it along with a bite every so often before he would soothe it with his tongue. One of the hands on his torso moved to play with his left nipple which caused a cry of pain. Dean was merciless in his ministrations and Castiel was so sensitive to it all that he lost himself in it. He had no idea what was going on around them as Dean pounded into him. His body shook with pleasure and his cries of Dean’s name were breathed on his exhale as the air was knocked out of him. His fingers gripped tight in Dean’s hair along with his hand that was clenched into Dean’s ass cheek which would probably leave crescent moon marks from his fingernails.

Dean knew Castiel was close. It would have been obvious to anyone if they had walked in right now how close Castiel was to his release. A hand enclosed around his achingly hard erection and pumped in time with the thrusts into his ass. Castiel was in two minds as to whether to thrust into the hand or push back on the dick in his ass but before he could make a decision, Castiel was pressed back into Dean’s chest unable to move as Dean moved around him. It didn’t take much longer before Castiel was gone.

“Fuck… God… Dean” Castiel cried as he came over the hand that stripped his cock. He wasn’t aware of anything but pleasure as he came. His vision was white for the second time that afternoon as his body writhed in pleasure. As he came down from his high, he was barely aware of the way Dean’s hips stuttered and lost their rhythm before Dean came with a cry and filled Castiel with his cum.

Castiel was let go as Dean’s muscles went limp but he had no energy to stay upright and collapsed onto the bedspread with Dean following behind. They were wrecked and utterly spent as they lay there to try and catch their breath back. He was dimly aware of the fact that Dean was still inside him and he loved how warm and content he was with Dean inside him. When Dean made a small movement as if he was about to slide out, Castiel pushed back on the flesh of Dean’s ass that was still beneath his palm, to indicate him to stay put.

“Stay” he croaked “So warm”

Dean let out a small huff of a laugh before he spoke into Castiel’s shoulder “You’ll hate me for it later if I don’t slide out” Dean’s voice was just as wrecked as own and he loved it.

“Don’t care” Castiel replied unable to form any long sentences “Stay”

“Fine” Dean replied simply before he slid his hands under Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. Dean rolled them to the side so he was spooned behind him with his head buried in the nape of Castiel’s neck where he pressed small butterfly kisses.

Content, Castiel pushed back a little to burry Dean’s softening cock inside that little bit more and moved his hands to entwine with Dean’s. He was glad it was summer because it meant they didn’t need to move and burry themselves under the covers to shield from the cold. Instead, they could bask in the afterglow of the amazing sex they’d had and find the warmth they needed from each other.

“Go to sleep princess” Dean puffed into Castiel’s neck.

This time when Castiel awoke, Dean was right where he left him; balls deep inside him, hard and ready to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not do an epilogue of sorts to this if you want it. It would be one with Cas at college so if you want it let me know :)


End file.
